


Free Association

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair uses words and Jim responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Association

## Free Association

by Jean

Author's website:  <http://jean.fanspace.com>

When I win the lotto I'll buy the rights and cede them to the fandom. Until then Petfly and Paramount have us by the short and curlies.

Thanks to Lyn who encouraged me to finish some plot bunnies the weekend she was over, so much so she betaed for me. I'm posting for the first time in over a year. I'm through a bad patch in my life and I'm baaaaack. Oh yeah, feedback  good, bad or indifferent - always welcome.

* * *

Free Association 

By Jean The Eternally Upbeat 

Blair sat on the edge of the sofa thinking. That was always a bad sign, Jim thought. He braced himself as Blair looked up from his notes at him and said, "I want to test you." 

"What again?" The words came out as a weary sigh. 

Blair grinned and said in a coaxing tone. "Yeah, but this is simple word association." 

A gentle snort came from his roommate who lazed on the other end of the sofa. "Psych stuff?" 

Blair's grin became wider, "Well, yeah if you want to put it that way." 

"I thought all these tests were about my senses, Sandburg." Jim started to sit up and pull away, his actions mirroring his feelings. 

Blair leaned forward into the space Jim had created. "It is. You can control your senses, right?" 

There was a wary answering nod from Jim. 

Blair continued. "So therefore, your mind is controlling them. I just want to know what is going on in a sentinel's head. To be precise... your's. " 

Jim shrugged and sighed, thinking words could hurt but agreed. He nodded, "Okay." 

Blair flipped through the pages of his notebook until he came to a list of words. He flashed a grin at Jim as the older man realized he'd been set up. Blair had the test prepared. 

Blair looked straight at Jim. Pen poised above the page, he wiggled his eyebrows at him."Ready?" At Jim's chuckle he shot off the first word. 

"Black." 

Jim immediately thought of Blair bruised from the Iceman's gunshot and said, "Blue." 

Blair quirked his eyebrow as he queried the response. "Not white?" 

Jim said dryly, " I wasn't thinking of zebras if that's what you mean. Next word?" 

Blair shrugged and made some notes. "Ooookay. Flower." 

Jim shot back, "Rose." 

Blair nodded at the expected word and scribbled in his book. "Work." 

"Pain." Jim winced as he thought of all the trouble Blair encountered. 

Blair looked up and asked, "Pain?" 

Jim shifted on his seat and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, you know. We go to work, I dodge bullets, you catch a bullet. Pain." 

Blair studied his friend thoughtfully. Hmm... my pain, not his. Blair tucked the thought away to pull out later and continued. He swapped a few questions around to lighten the mood. "Play." 

Jim grinned, that one was easier. "Fishing." Recalling Blair in guppy mode. 

Blair also grinned. "Black." 

Jim frowned. " What again?" 

"Black," was the firm response. 

Jim sighed and thought carefully. "Umm... Leather." 

Blair perked up and looked at Jim. "Leather?" 

Jim smiled and drawled, "Yeah." He imagined Blair in black leather pants that hugged his hips and ass. "Black. Leather. Pants." 

Blair smirked at Jim's reply. "Pants, huh..." 

Jim nodded and looked at Blair. "Tight ones." 

Blair coughed as his throat constricted. Tight pants hugging Jim's large frame was too tempting to think about. "Oh. Err, okay... Um." He frantically scanned the list for another word as Jim slid along the sofa towards him. 

Jim's look darkened as he said, " I'd love to see you in some." 

Blair watched as Jim got closer. "Jim?" 

Jim repeated himself. "I'd love to see you in some. Tight black leather pants." 

Blair sat back as he considered Jim's words. "Um... okay." 

Jim drew closer and took the notepad and pen from Blair's slack grip. "Or out of them...that would be better." 

Blair was stunned. He wasn't sure what had made Jim approach him and he suddenly wasn't sure where the test was leading. The test! "Jim! The test!" 

Jim sighed, pulling back. He grinned and said, "Okay, here's one for you. Free association, right?" 

Blair tried to appear relaxed as tension seeped from his limbs. He nodded. "Free association, yeah." 

Jim leaned forward and grazed a light kiss over Blair's lips. When Blair gasped, he dipped his tongue softly into the mouth he had longed to kiss. Pulling back, he looked at Blair's flushed face. Jim whispered the word, "Love." 

Blair opened his eyes and looked at Jim's smiling face. "You." 

Jim reached out and pulled Blair over to him. Looking down he dropped another kiss onto Blair's lips. He gave a throaty chuckle as he heard Blair mutter against his lips 

"I think I'm lost for words." 

And for a while nothing more was said at all. 

Fin. 

* * *

End Free Association by Jean: mcarthur@adam.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
